(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front sight night vision device, and more particularly, to one that is adapted to a rifle or a bow and that emits light to mark the location of the front sight during night hours or where visual contact is poor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a front sight is required to aim at the target in shooting a bow or a rifle, the front sight may be easily seen during the daytime or where well-lighted. However, during night hours or where only poor visual contact is possible, the front sight may not be easily seen, thus affecting the percentage of proper targeting. Therefore, it is necessary to design a night vision device to mark the location of the front sight.